A turbomachine has rotor blades which are arranged in rotor wheels, which may be regarded as firmly clamped at their blade roots and can oscillate during operation of the turbomachine. Depending on the operating state of the turbomachine, oscillation processes may occur in which oscillating states with high and critical stresses in the rotor blade occur. In the event of long-term loading of the blade by critical stress states, material fatigue takes place which can ultimately lead to a lifetime reduction of the blade, necessitating replacement of the rotor blade.
Because of the centrifugal forces acting on the rotor blade during operation of the turbomachine, a prestress is generated in the rotor blade. Owing to this and the high temperature of the rotor blade during operation, the natural frequencies of the rotor blade during operation differ from the natural frequencies of the cold rotor blade at rest. As a quality-assurance measure during manufacture, only the natural frequencies when the turbomachine is at rest can be measured, although for the configuration of the rotor blade it is necessary to know the natural frequencies under the centrifugal force, so that the oscillation processes in which the oscillation states with high and critical stresses in the rotor blade occur can be avoided.
EP 1 589 191 discloses a method for detuning a rotor-blade cascade.